Cool It
by Writerdragon
Summary: 50 word-prompt for Tracks/Raoul. G1.


**It seems like everyone and their gay brother ships this, so where is the art and fiction? o.o Well, I'm on a fraggin' mission to change that. I will spread the gay mech/human love everywheres for all to see in both the art and fiction department.**

* * *

><p><em>Cool It<em>

**In**

"Raoul, cool your jets and just get in."

**Ride**

It never failed—Tracks loved to be noticed; he grinned inwardly as humans would stop to stare, and Raoul liked it as well, after all, his ride was sexy as hell.

**Paint**

"You know, I really do fucking love you when I do shit like this for you," Raoul muttered as he fixed the miniscule scratch on Track's pristine paint.

**Music**

Tracks really did hate most of Raoul's choice for music.

**Soul**

Humans had no spark, but Tracks knew that they had to have a soul—he could feel it when he was near Raoul.

**Heat**

As Tracks drove through the deathly hot climate, and he made sure that Raoul stayed in his air-conditioned interior.

**Threaten**

"Let him go," Tracks growled savagely at the surprised men gripping his human lover, "or I'll give you a medical bill so high that you'll never be able to pay it off."

**Blood**

"No, no," Tracks stammered, dark grey digits pressing themselves to Raoul's profusely bleeding wounds—he couldn't go offline!

**Family**

There were some moments where Raoul wished that he never became what he became, for his family abandoned him when they found out, but when he started to think about it: if he never became what he was today, he would have never met Tracks.

**Disappointed**

Raoul knew that anything worse than an angry Tracks was a disappointed Tracks—he would outright refuse to talk to Raoul, which made him feel much worse.

**Cold**

Every time, without fail, Raoul would shiver delightfully when Tracks' servo brushed against his skin.

**Fight**

Tracks hated it when they fought.

**Lust**

Raoul practically threw himself at Tracks—he was utterly consumed with hungering lust.

**Wheels**

Tracks loved it when Raoul would run his rag in the deviations of his wheels.

**Play**

When no one was around, and when things like dignity, ego, and reputation no longer mattered, a pair of strange lovers would play like innocent children.

**Death**

Tracks watched in total horror as Raoul (a tiny smile on his thin lips) slowly diminished in his shaking servos; he could feel the life leave him—Tracks moaned in sadness, and then wailed in said emotion . . . He was gone.

**Voice**

He never told him, but Tracks' heavily cultured voice turned him on _so much_.

**Kiss**

Metal met flesh, and both had no idea what happened.

**Love**

"Hmm, I love you, Raoul," Tracks murmured sleepily as he held his equally tired lover close to his throbbing spark.

**Secret**

Raoul hated keeping Tracks and his relationship in secret.

**New**

"So," Tracks' extremely handsome human hologram said, "you like?"

**Hands**

Raoul's hand was dwarfed by Tracks' metal servo—the human hand just rested in the metal palm of his robotic lover, and he chuckled at the sight.

**Cradle**

Tracks held Raoul close to his metal-plated chest-piece, and the human responded by pressing his body closer to the Autobot's.

**Hug**

Tracks' hugs were nice, if not a little awkward because of the obvious size difference.

**Rope**

Raoul loved how utterly submissive Tracks looked when tied up.

**Lonely**

Raoul would never admit it, but he was lonely without Tracks by his side.

**Animals**

"No, Raoul, that _thing_ is not coming in here," Tracks seethed as Raoul glared daggers at him; a hairy fat dog sat at his feet, panting heavily as it stared at the talking Corvette.

**Crazy**

Ratchet thought that Tracks was crazy—him the pompous self-loving Stingray Corvette in love with a human? Pah!

**Burn**

Tracks looked with a frown at the burned spot on Raoul's skin—it was a rich red with white dusting the area.

**Hate**

"I fucking _hate you_, Tracks," Raoul had shouted, and quickly regretted it when he saw the spark-broken look on his red face.

**Follow**

"You lead, Tracks, I follow."

**Bruise**

"How's the bruise?" Tracks asked as he rubbed his thumb component against Raoul's arm.

**Possessive**

Raoul was _his_ human—his as his alone.

**Pride**

Tracks loved his new license plate Raoul got specially made for him; it read: IM2HOT4U.

**Scream**

Tracks heard Raoul scream over his communication link, and then the other side just went dead in a sparkbeat.

**Forgive**

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Raoul rasped out as he rubbed his cheek against Tracks' thumb component.

**Forget**

"Who and what are you?" Raoul asked whilst sitting in the hospital bed; Tracks, who looked like he was going to faint, stared at Raoul, and then to his bandaged head, and whimpered softly.

**Old**

A much older Raoul still rode around in his favorite Stingray Corvette like he used to do in his younger years.

**Colour**

"Well, you look more . . . colourful?" Raoul chuckled nervously as a Tracks, who was covered in an array in bright and colourful paint, glared down at him (Ratchet, meanwhile, was laughing in the background).

**Master**

"Who's your master?" Raoul asked in a sultry voice as he roughly grabbed the side of Tracks' face, and pulled the chained Autobot closer to him.

**Night**

The only light Raoul could see was the glow of Tracks' blue optics.

**Dance**

"Dance with me, Tracks," Raoul called, hand outstretched to the skeptic Autobot.

**Broken**

"Idiot," Tracks mumbled to Raoul, who came rolling into the medical bay in a wheelchair and sported a thick white cast on his leg.

**Man**

"Raoul, I don't understand why you humans have to give labels to everything—I am not a man, per say; even if I was, would your feelings for me change?"

**Poster**

Seeing a poster of a Stingray Corvette in the bookstore, Raoul lost the compulsion to hang onto his money and save it for something better—oh, like, maybe some _food_.

**Mother**

"Mama never loved me," Raoul whispered as he leaned against Tracks' beloved upholstery and clung to it.

**Bathe**

While to some, it was just a man washing his car; to Raoul and Tracks, moments like these were sensual and loving.

**Game**

"Stop messin' with me, man!" Raoul shouted as Tracks chuckled.

**Donuts**

"Don't you drop a single crumb on my perfect upholstery," Tracks growled as Raoul rolled his eyes, his right hand gripping a single donut as a box rested on his lap.

**Touch**

"I need you to touch me, Raoul," Tracks begged as he pulled Raoul closer to his spark.


End file.
